


Пока еще теплый

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это боль, — говорит герр Шмидт. В руках у него тонкая трость или что-то вроде стека — Эрик не разбирается. — И ты научишься принимать ее правильно, мой мальчик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока еще теплый

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** очень нездоровый БДСМ, насилие, нон-кон, но все будет хорошо. Несмотря на обращение герра Шмидта, все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.

— Ты хороший ученик, мой мальчик, — говорит герр Шмидт. 

— Ты отлично справился на этот раз, — говорит герр Шмидт.

— Благодаря тебе никто не умер, — говорит герр Шмидт. Он гладит Эрика по влажным от пота волосам и кладет ему в карман маленькую плитку горького шоколада. 

Эрика тошнит от волнения и страха. Тошнит от шоколада. Тошнит от одной мысли о нем. Шоколад лежит в кармане, а Эрик чувствует его сладость и горечь на самом корне языка. Эрика действительно тошнит — выворачивает наизнанку, и желудочный сок пачкает ботинки герра Шмидта. Только желудочный сок: Эрик ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня. Губы горят, горло судорожно сжимается, Эрик не может вдохнуть. А когда наконец вдыхает, желудок и саднящее горло снова скручивают спазмы. Он закашливается, сплевывая, что осталось.

Эрика всего трясет — не только потому что его вырвало. Он весь мокрый. Холодный липкий пот ощущается от самой макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Из комнаты уже увели детей — мальчик и девочка помладше него самого. Они минуту назад стояли по обеим от него сторонам, а солдаты герра Шмидта стреляли им в головы. Эрик остановил пули, просто расставил руки, закрывая детям лбы ладонями, а свинцовые кусочки будто расплющились в миллиметре от кожи.

На полу в желудочном соке Эрика плавают два тонких свинцовых диска.

Герр Шмидт вздыхает и цокает языком, разглядывая свои запачканные ботинки. Эрик видит только их, он не может разогнуться, но прекрасно представляет себе лицо герра Шмидта — на нем разочарование.

— Но не такой хороший, каким мог бы быть, — говорит герр Шмидт.

Эрику слишком плохо, голова кружится, а зрение подводит. Он не понимает, как оказывается на столе в стерильной комнате, где его… обследовали. Не помнит, как его ставят на колени. Он почему-то голый, а руки связаны и вздернуты кверху.

Тело прошивает горячей болью, из глаз мгновенно брызжут слезы. Поперек спины как будто прошлась тонкая струя огня. Эрик в таком шоке, что не может кричать. Только широко распахивает глаза, и перед ними все белеет. У него судорожно дергается кадык.

— Это боль, — говорит герр Шмидт. В руках у него тонкая трость или что-то вроде стека — Эрик не разбирается. — И ты научишься принимать ее правильно, мой мальчик.

На этот раз Эрик кричит, кричит снова и снова — как снова и снова спину, ягодицы и бедра обжигает болью. Скоро сзади все превращается в одно горящее полотно, а Эрик только сипит. Потом он не сможет издавать звуки еще несколько дней, но это блаженное потом. А сейчас герр Шмидт отвязывает его руки и прижимает Эрика спиной к своей груди. Эрик снова весь трясется, сильнее, чем когда его рвало. Теперь его крупно колотит. 

Герр Шмидт ласково водит ладонями по груди Эрика. Он говорит что-то еще, что-то вроде «так лучше», и «будь умницей», и «я знаю», и еще — «мой мальчик».

Слишком много ощущений, они перекрывают друг друга, наслаиваются и усиливаются, и Эрик не понимает, почему еще не отключился. Спина, вся в кровавых полосах, трущаяся о китель герра Шмидта. Саднящее горло. Холод стола, на котором он сидит. Герр Шмидт крепко сжимает сухими руками член и яички. Эрика снова начинает мутить, он пытается кричать или рвануться из последних сил, но может только дернуть ногами несколько раз.

Он все-таки отключается. 

В следующий раз он отключается позже и успевает увидеть, как герр Шмидт задумчиво смотрит на испачканные в сперме пальцы и улыбается в усы. 

 

Чарльз во все глаза смотрит на спину Эрика. Они сидят в одной из кают, Чарльз пьет кофе, который черт знает где на этом корабле нашла для них Мойра. Он предпочел для начала отогреться в одеяле, а Эрик снимает водолазный костюм и сразу одевается в то, что одолжил капитан.

Спина, ягодицы и бедра сплошь покрыты поперечными шрамами — длинными, белыми, тонкими и не очень. 

— Да что ты знаешь обо мне? — спрашивает его Эрик позже.

— Все, — отвечает Чарльз.

— Я знаю все, — говорит Чарльз, когда Эрик убирает шахматы и становится перед ним на колени. 

«Я знаю все и все исправлю», — думает он, лежа с Эриком в постели. Пересчитывает пальцами шрамы на его ягодицах, едва слышно касаясь еще горячей красноватой кожи.


End file.
